


A Morning Mess

by Cocobunny



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Charles tries to cook breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing on Tumblr by palalife

Erik awoke to a not so glorious morning. Which was odd, considering the sun was up high in the sky, and there was not a sign of a cloud anywhere, and yet, something was tugging at him uneasily. Something that shouldn’t have bothered him at all.

With a sigh that seemed to come from the very fibers of his being, Erik pulled himself out of bed, donning on his usual turtle neck and dark pants, he made his way down the stairs into the kitchen, mentally bracing himself to what he may encounter.

Sadly, no matter how much Erik prepared himself, nothing could have ever braced him to the amount of chaos Charles’s lack of culinary skills could ensure.

The sink was overflowing with water, the pot was boiling over, and something so foul and dark was smoldering on the kitchen floor that Erik couldn’t even begin to put a name to; and amidst it all was Charles himself, the poor man, looking so much at a loss, trying to do everything at once, and before it had even occurred to him to stop, take a breath, and turn everything off.

And this is why people who had never learned to cook in their life should ever set foot in the kitchen. Ever.

Uttering a curse beneath his breath, Erik hurried in. Turning off the faucet with a twist of his wrist, and switching the stove off with a flick of his finger and turned his full gaze on his friend. Charles smiled sheepishly at him, having the decency to look embarrassed and somewhat guiltily at him.

“I was trying to cook breakfast for everyone,” he explained meekly, rubbing his wrist.

Pans rattled, and the knives pulled themselves out from their drawer with a lone fork hovered behind Erik’s shoulders, all of them being pointed menacingly at Charles as Erik himself pointed a firm finger at his friend.

“Do not come near the kitchen anymore,” he all but growled at him.

Charles winced. “Sorry,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Erik let out long, sharp sigh, as he looked Charles over. “Just help me clean up this mess, and I might just give you a few lessons on proper kitchen etiquette.”

Charles’s face brightened immensely at that and he nodded eagerly, happy to make up for the mess he started in anyway. Really, there was no way that Erik could stay mad at him for long. Not with such an earnest expression on his face that Erik’s anger settled to no more than a simmer. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the sink, starting to unplug it when a loud crashing noise sounded to his right.

The large pot of whatever it was, laid at Charles’s feet, his hands held up as if he had tried to grab a hold of it, but it had slipped from his hold and crashed to the ground. As Charles fumbled to clean up yet another mess, muttering a series of “I’m sorry! It was heavy!” from his mouth, Erik started to reconsider letting Charles help around in the kitchen at all.

Perhaps it was better that Erik took over kitchen duty from this day forth.

Something else crashed to the ground and Charles squeaked in pain. Erik nodded to himself. Kitchen duty seemed a smashing idea.


End file.
